Spring Will Come
by A.C. Lennox
Summary: Na vida tudo tem um começo, meio e fim. Pouco podemos fazer para reparar os erros do passado. Foi isso que Shoran descobriu quando viu seu grande amor morre...


**Spring Will Come **

**By: **_Anna Lennox_

_Shoran observa calmamente uma flor de cerejeira cair no chão que já estava forrado delas. Em o outono chegava com força, mas na sua pacata cidade pouca coisa mudava. Inverno sempre seria inverno e primavera jamais deixaria de chegar. Ao contrário de sua alma que esmorecia aos poucos as ruas de Tomoeda parecia tomada por uma imensa alegria... Algo que há anos perdera a capacidade de senti. _

_Não era velho, tinha apenas trinta anos, mas sua alma estava tão cansada que parecia ter mais de duzentos. Seu sonho há muito tempo havia extinguindo, a sua única ilusão era viver mais um pouco para escreve sobre sua dura existência. E em pensar que há onze anos atrás tinha uma tênue esperança de ser feliz novamente, mas tudo não passara de uma ilusão, há tempos que havia jogado no lixo sua felicidade, e agora não restava nada a não ser espera obediente pelos os anos e assim cumpri sua sina. _

_A muito tempo descobrira o significado da palavra ilusão, e odiava percebe que sua vida não passara de uma sensação de bem-estar que aqueceu sua alma e enriqueceu seu coração. Ela tem o poder de dar a nós, seres de boa vontade e fé, a sensação de sermos. Como sempre, um "pouco" de Deus. Fora isso que o transformara no monstro que hoje era... Fora pensar que era mais poderoso que Deus._

_Eu era tão tolo, que hoje morro de vergonha até mesmo escreve. Era um ser mesquinho, egoísta e o pior era um fraco, pensava que era o "maior", pensava que era tudo, quando na verdade não era nada. Era simplesmente um burro, que pensava ser o centro do universo. E justo por essa ignorância de minha parte perdi tudo inclusive aquilo que já considerava meu por direito. _

_Minha estória de vida é longa, é tão longa que não caberia numa simples folha. Porém, meu tempo é curto, já não posso dar ao luxo de perde horas ou segundos. Necessito escreve o que sinto para aliviar minha alma, e quem sabe em quando não mais existisse a matéria pudesse ser perdoado._

_Só peço que não julguem, pois já fui o suficiente condenado por meus atos..._

Com sete anos de idade conheci a pessoa que viria a ser a "mulher de minha vida". Ela era linda, e naquela época contava apenas com seis anos de vida. Mesmo na tenra idade já se mostrava alegre e bondosa, aliás, foi à bondade dela que me salvou dos braços da morte por três vezes.

Era um quase selvagem. Fui criado em um ambiente fechado, e era introspectivo...No fundo sempre fui sozinho, e isso abria feridas em meu peito. Vivi longe da civilização, vivia longe de tudo e todos.

Até que um dia passando pelos corredores da mansão, escutei gritos vindo do quarto de meus pais.E foi naquele instante minha vida mudou drasticamente.

Agachado no chão havia se encolhido todo ao presenciar toda aquela cena pelo o vão da porta. Era uma criança assustada que sabia que era o centro da discussão. Olhava para mãe, linda é altiva, como sempre, apontando o dedo riste para homem frio, que era seu pai. Ela gritava bobagens e acusações. Mas uma frase solta em um momento de cólera marcou sua existência para sempre.

E com clareza se lembrava daquelas palavras maldosas.

"Quem dize que ele é teu filho?!", falou sua mãe em planto.

"O quer dizer com essa indagação, Yelan?" Perguntou seu pai em vez de responder a afirmação."É óbvio que Shoran é meu filho..."

Tinha pouca idade, mas já tinha inteligência a ponto de sabe que era sobre ele a discussão inflamada. Sabia que não deveria ficar ali, se fosse pego por algum empregado ou até mesmo pelo os seus pais teria um castigo aterrorizador, mas seus pés estavam pregados no chão. A curiosidade era maior do que sua sensibilidade de certo ou errado.

"Você não pode ter tanta certeza assim... fica tanto tempo fora dessa maldita casa do que comigo, posso muito bem ter sido infiel..." sussurrou ela transtornada. "Morrerei negando que Shoran é seu filho!"

Naquele momento sua mãe não estava mais de pé, com a força do punho de seu pai havia caído no delicado rosto dela. Naquele instante algo se quebrou em dentro de si. Queria ser forte ou até maior para proteger sua querida mãe, mas a única coisa que fiz foi ficar parado olhado... Observando tudo e não entendo nada.

"Sua vagabunda... Sua vagabunda!", seu pai praguejou. "Não quero vê-la em minha casa... suma... suma você e seu filho bastardo".

Logo em seguida não escutei mais nada. O silêncio mortal caiu sobre minha casa e apenas o soluços de minha mãe era ouvido e o tic-tac do relógio, produzindo uma sinfonia descompassada e desafinada que fazia sua cabeça latejar.

_Fora melhor assim... Hoje eu sei._

Tudo mudou... Minha vida deu um giro de 360 graus. Da China para o Japão. De Hong Kong para Tomoeda em dois ou três dias.

De repente sua existência solitária, porém rica mudará. Agora tinha vizinhos e era pobre. Sua mãe tentava ganha a vida como professora primária, mas o dinheiro era pouco, mas mesmo assim não reclamava. Presenciava o sacrifício de sua mãe para dar a ele qualidade de vida.

E finalmente tinha uma vida social. No começo fora difícil, além de não compreende um pouco o japonês ainda era tímido, mas com o tempo um anjo entrou em sua vida mostrando o como é bom ter amigos, e por ela havia se transformado em alguém melhor.

Seu nome era Sakura Kinomoto, o nome era de flor e seu coração era doce como mel. Ela tinha o poder de fazer meu coração palpitar a cada sorriso distribuído a ele. Se sorria era por Sakura, se cantava era por Sakura, se comia era por Sakura. Sua vida era baseada na dela.

Mesmo na tenra idade sabia que ela seria sua mulher. Era apaixonado e todos percebiam... Até mesmo sua ocupada mãe.

_Se fosse fiel a meus sentimentos hoje não estaria aqui sozinho..._

Os anos se passaram... Dos setes fui para doze. E como um passe de mágica me vejo ao lado da jovem Sakura. Ela sorria para mim, e eu a fazia palhaçadas para ficar ao lado dela.

"A primavera é minha estação favorita".Falou ela sorrindo."É como se ela tivesse o poder de me fazer feliz sem ao menos presenciar minha ânsia por viver".

Se a primavera a fazia feliz, ela tinha o poder de fazê-lo feliz com apenas um toque, e ela nem ao menos sabia disso.

"Fico feliz por saber que ela sempre virá..." continuou relaxada."Ela nunca irá me abandonar, pois sempre existira o próximo ano, e ela já tenho um compromisso firmado no céu comigo".

Ela amava flores, amava o vento e tinha certeza de que me amava. Percebia pelo o brilho dos olhos verdes enquanto sorria para mim.

_Tudo acabou..._

Com dezessete anos comecei a ficar revoltado com tudo e com todos. A falta de dinheiro e a sensação de ser rejeitado pelo o próprio pai transformaram-me em um ser odioso. A única pessoa que chegava próximo de seu coração era Sakura.

Ela estava mais bonita, e agora era uma mulher que desejava. Nunca tivera coragem de falar sobre seu real sentimento, pois no fundo morria de medo de perdê-la. E se perdesse Sakura perderia uma boa parte de si. Era por ela que trabalhava naquele maldito bar como garçom e depois como guitarrista em uma banda local. Queria que ela tivesse orgulho dele... e sabia que estava muito longe disso.

"Tenha paciência, Shoran" ela falava consoladora quando ia chora suas mágoas com ela. "Seu dia chegará... eu tenho fé nisso".

Mas o dia não chegava... A cada instante era mais uma dor em seu peito. Mas quando subia no palco era para ela que cantava. Sakura era um pilar importante em sua vida, temia muito que um dia esse pilar ruísse e com ele desmoronasse sua vida.

_Eu a perdi para o destino. Ainda chorava quando lembrava do jeito que ela se fora... Tão jovem, era minha vida... E por minha teimosia a levei para a morte._

"É melhor ir para minha casa, Shoran", sussurrou ela assustada com o seu estado alcoólico.

"Não... não, Sakura... fica comigo".

Há tempo bebia...Bebia escondido de todos, e aquela era a primeira vez que demonstrava estar bêbado na frente de Sakura. Pela expressão de seu rosto não gostava nada do que via.

"Shoran, você esta bêbado... não acho que seja uma boa situação para passearmos".

"Não estou bêbado".Ralhei inconformado.

"Está sim..."

"Não estou!"

Sim, estava alcoolizado, mas era por culpa dela. Estava tomado pelo o pecado mortal do ciúme. Odiava vê-la sorrindo para outro homem, ainda mais que fosse para o perfeito Kai. Aquele menino era melhor do que ele em tudo... Mas ele, Shoran era o único que podia recebe um sorriso de Sakura.

"Certo, você não está bêbado, mas, porém, está cansado..." falou ela pausadamente abrindo a porta do carro."E por isso eu tenho que dirigi..."

"Não estou bêbado, ou muito menos cansado".Falou pegando a chave da mão dela."Posso muito bem dirigi..."

Sabia muito bem que não tinha condições, mas não podia ficar por baixo. Ele era o ideal para Sakura... E Kai era apenas uma caricatura. Mostraria isso para ela... Sakura um dia teria orgulho dele.

_Era um burro, um idiota... Devia está preso naquele instante, pois fora ele o culpado pela a morte de sua borboleta._

Sabia que tinha errado a não aceitar a ajuda de Sakura. Estava impossível de dirigi naquelas ruas tomadas por brumas. Mas era tarde demais ara mudar de idéia... Mostra para Sakura que na verdade era um fraco alcoólatra não a faria amá-lo.

"Vá com calma, Shoran'. Pediu ela segurando com força o acento do carro".Estou com medo...". Aquilo foi à última coisa que escutou dela sussurrou".

Logo em seguida, sentiu um forte baque e sua visão se tornou escura até cair num abismo da inconsciência.

_"Estou com medo..."_

Qunado recobrou a consciência encontrou Sakura toda ensangüentada a seu lado. Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto e olhava para ele como se despedisse... O desespero e culpa tomou seu corpo o fazendo acaricia rosto deformado.

"Descu..."

"Shhh, esse era meu destino Shoran" ela falou com lágrimas nos olhos."Eu estou partindo... e nada você pode fazer para impedi. Não foi sua culpa, e sim, minha por ignorar meus sonhos".

"Não...não... você não vai morre", eu sussurrei mal conseguindo falar."A ambulância já está chegando... agüente firme meu amor".

Lembrava-se com perfeição dos olhos dela naquele instante. Tinha um brilho de amor e saudade. Aquela foi a última vez que ela falou com ele.

"Eu te amo... sempre o amei".Falou sorrindo saudosa."Desde daquela primavera..."

"Eu também te amo..."

"Mas agora tenho que ir"

"Não!"

"Nunca se esqueça, meu bem,..." ela falou passando a mão em seu rosto."De que a Primavera sempre virá..."

_A sua vida acabou naquele instante. A culpa e o ódio por si mesmo me levavam a ficar prostrado em uma cadeira de roda, como um castigo por ter permitido que ela houvesse morrido. _

_A minha única felicidade o abandonara, e agora espero a morte... E quem sabe pudesse ficar ao lado dela._

_Sim, a primavera sempre virá, mas a sua flor já não mais estava com ele...E só lhe restava se resignar com o futuro, e espera pela a primavera eterna quando finalmente a veria novamente. _

**Fim!!!!!!!**

**&**

_Bem, pouco tenho a falar sobre essa fic. Eu a escrevi em 1998, as personagens eram sobre os nomes de Linda e Charles... Eu apenas adaptei há muito tempo para Sakura e Shoran, mas só agora resolvi postar._

_Aliás, a minha fic "Aconteceu na primavera" foi baseada nessa estória. _

_Espero que tenham gostado!!! _

_Qualquer coisa é só falr comigo por review ou e-mail._

_Beijos!!!!!!!_

_Annah Lennox_


End file.
